To hang articles of clothing after treatment in a laundry apparatus, a hanging system may be provided in close proximity to a laundry apparatus. A hanging mechanism may be purchased after market separately from the laundry apparatus or may be an integrated component of the laundry apparatus. Some integrated hanging systems may be retractable into the laundry apparatus when not in use for aesthetics and to not take up workspace and not be visible when not in use.